Amnesia
by S. McIntosh
Summary: Alphonse finally got his old body back, but at what price? Two years of his life has been erased from his mind. Is it another toll for the Truth or did something go wrong?  Every other chapter is Ed/Al's POV. It starts with Al.
1. Forgotten

**Hey y'all. This is another little thing that was born in my mind. This chapter will be Al's POV, and the one after will be Ed's. This may be a like... 5 chapter side series or something. I dunno yet. And this one is going to be a little different from my normal ones; there is no Elricest or lemon or anything and instead of about 1,000 words, the chapters will only have about 500.**

**My friend inspired me to do this, so thank her. It may be a little dramatic, as will the other two that shall stem from my luxurious brain (one will be FMA, the other... I dunno yet.) Anyway. I hope you like it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Al, do you remember the time we were in the West with Havoc?" As I enter the room, a laundry basket in my hand, I rack my brain for the time he is speaking of. Coming up with nothing, I sit down and begin folding clothes.<p>

"No. Can you describe it a little?"

"Havoc got drunk and started to flirt with this girl at the bar. It was just before you got your body back."

I set a folded shirt aside, picking up another. Recently Brother has gotten into this reminiscent mood; always asking me if I remember things, which sometimes I don't. Sometimes it seems like he makes up memories because he runs out of actual ones, but then he produces pictures to prove it. "I don't remember that at all."

"What about when we were up at the North to visit Armstrong's sister? It was pretty fun, wasn't it?"

I stop folding and look up at him, an eyebrow raised. "When have we ever been up North? And since when does Armstrong have a sister?" My eyes widen in surprise as he rushes and sits next to me, taking my face in his hands.

"Al... Somethings wrong with you."

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with me."

"We spent three months up North and you're saying you have no recollection of what happened up there." He stares into my eyes for a moment, assessing me before releasing me and going into the kitchen, where the phone is.

"Ed, this isn't funny... If you're making this up again..."

"I haven't made anything up!"

"Yes you have! These past two months you've been making up false memories and making me think they're real!"

"No, Al! You have it all wrong! I haven't lied about anything!"

"I bet you staged those pictures, too!"

"I didn't, I swear!"

"But that time with Havoc... The last time I remember seeing Havoc was a month ago, in the East." I walk in after him, true fear striking my soul. "My last memory is going to see Mrs. Hughes after Maes died... Just before I got my body back, right? We went to see her and Elysia and then we found out how to get my body back... That's what happened, isn't it?"

He turns to me, a muffled voice coming from the phone. "Al... Hughes died over two years ago."


	2. Discovery

**Rather than an actual fanfiction, this is just a little side project. There isn't really a plot for it or anything... It's an exercise for my brain, I guess. Anyway. I hope you enjoy this... Whatever it is. A... Minifiction? Let's go with that.**

**This is Ed's POV, by the way.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Al, Hughes died over two years ago." As the words leave my lips, fear courses across my body from head to toe. At first I thought he was kidding, but now... Now I know he's serious. I hear a muffled hello and I press the phone against my ear. "Master Izumi, something's wrong!"<p>

"Calm down, Edward." I hear some things move around and she's talking again. "What is it?"

"I think... I think Al had part of his mind wiped!"

"What do you mean?"

"Two years of memories... He has no recollection of them whatsoever."

"Are you serious?" I hear her grumble something to her husband, who grumbles something in response. "We're boarding a train now."

"Master... Did something happen?"

"I don't know yet... Just don't do anything until we get there." I nod, even though she can't see me, and hang up the phone. I turn around to see Al sitting at the dining table, a look of terror on his face.

"Don't worry, Al... Master can fix it."

"Edward! Two years of my life are gone!"

"I know, but-"

"NO! Do you know how scared I am?" He stands and stares at me, tears welling up in his eyes. "If my memories are gone, what else is gone? A kidney? A lung?"

"Al, calm down!" I put my hands on his shoulders, sitting him back down. "Master will be here soon!" I sit next to him, rubbing his back as he begins to cry. "Al... Shh..."

"But... But... Two years... Gone..." He buries his face in his arms and I frown, staring at the floor. The Truth is known to take things from people... The whole equal exchange rule... "Al?"

"Yeah...?" He looks up at me, his eyes starting to turn red.

"Do you remember mom?"

"Um..." He stares at the table, thinking hard. "She was... Brunette, right?"

"What was her name?"

"Um... Um..." He looks at me, his eyes widening again. "I don't know."

I pound my fist on the table, gritting my teeth. "Dammit... I was right..."

"Right about what, Brother?"

I shake my head and lean back in my chair, rubbing my face. "I'll tell you when Izumi gets here."


	3. Chance

**Ello all. I think I'm going to have this be a total of five or six chapters; nothing big or anything like that. This mini-series will have one, very short plot with not too much rising action. This chapter, plus the first two, is about all you're gonna get in terms of build-up. The climax will be in the next chapter and the last one will be the falling action and conclusion. Short, sweet, and small, like I said before.**

* * *

><p>"Ed, I'm here!" I look up as Izumi walks into the room, headed for Brother. Ever since he called her, he's been really cryptic in his thoughts. I tried asking him, but he just shook his head and told me to wait for Master.<p>

"I'm not even kidding, two years of his life... Gone!" I stare up at them as they begin chattering quickly, discussing their memories which I have no recollection of. Eventually Brother rushes from the room and Izumi sits across from me at the table.

"Al, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Hughes died just a couple of months ago... I remember because it was before I got my body back." I blink a few times as she frowns, her hands rubbing her cheeks as if she'd just woken up. "Master... What's going on?"

"I'm going to be straight with you, unlike your brother... You said that's the last thing you remember, right?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"That happened over two years ago, kid."

"But..." I look down at the table, my hands in my lap. Had it really happened that long ago? "Then... What about..."

"That's what I'm here to figure out." She rests her arms on the table, leaning forward a little. "Do you remember in the North, when you couldn't remember that you went through the Gate?"

"Yeah... What does that have to go do with this?"

"Well, the thing that brought your memory of the event back was a major shock to not only your mind, but your soul. All three parts that make up a person, mind, body, and soul, are all codependent on each other. So, if you shock your soul, your mind and body get a jolt. It works all three ways."

"So... What are you planning on doing?"

"Somehow, we need to stimulate your mind with enough intensity so it can remember those two years, but..."

"But what?"

"If we don't do it correctly, you could lose the rest of your memories..."

My eyes widen and I stare at her, my breath stopping for a moment. I could lose... Everything? Two years I could live with, but everything? "Is that our only chance?"

She sighs and nods slowly, her eyes betraying her calm expression. I could tell she was worried and scared, which was rare for her. "I'm positive."

I let out a long breath of air and shut my eyes tight, slowly opening them and looking back at her. "I'll try."


End file.
